Super Saiyan 4 EX-Fusion!
Summary Xeno Bardock powers up to the Super Saiyan 4 and assists his grandson in buying time for his sons. However; they are easily knocked around while the brothers attempt to gain some distance in order to fuse. Xeno Bardock places Mythic in a headlock and attempts to send him into the ground, but is sent flying as Mythic uses Green Nova Star on him. Xeno Trunks grabs Mythic's arm and tries to stop him from delivering a fatal blow to Xeno Bardock, but is knocked away as he punches Xeno Bardock in the gut causing him to cough up blood from internal damages. Chronoa realises the Mythic channelled Death-Force ki into the punch and is reminded of that fact that the Shadow Dragon is mostly comprised of Nether energy. She tells Xeno Trunks to not get hit by the ki otherwise most of the damages he'll receive will result in my internal damage than external. Xeno Trunks gives his grandfather a senzu bean before continuing the fight and is nearly punched as he attempts to fight more cautiously. He uses Dark Lord Death Orb on Xeno Trunks, but he dodges it as it disintegrates a large rock formation. In order to buy the two more time; Xeno Bardock and Xeno Trunks synchronise their ki together as they restrain Mythic and continues to channel their ki before unleashing it using the Final Explosion technique. They fail to injure the Shadow Dragon as they render battered and beaten as a result; the two collapse to the ground in exhaustion as Mythic changes his attention to the two brothers. Qurita powers up to Super Saiyan and attempts to buy time but she is easily knocked while Hyōtan powers up to Super Saiyan 2 before using Black Friday on Mythic Dark Shenron. However, the energy wave fails to make a decisive blow as the Shadow Dragon is completely unaffected by the attack and proceeds to knock Hyōtan done with a punch to face. Annoyed with the interference in their plans; Mira considers assisting the Time Patrol, but the spirits tell him that if he interferes - they'll destroy the palace. Mira decides the seal them away in a jar before heading off to the barren planet. Mythic is about to kill the two Saiyans, but Dial is able to knock him down with a kick before being kicked away himself. Mira finally arrives as he deflects the energy wave away from the two before giving some energy to Dial. He enters his Absorption Devolution form and proceeds to fight against the Shadow Dragon as Dial enters his Ultimate F form in order to continue the fight. Chronoa shows genuine surprise at Mira and Dial fight together and Mythic is able to block most of their attack but is caught off-guard by their lack of coordination before being punched in the face. Dial transforms into his Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación form and proceeds kick Mythic in the gut before the Shadow Dragon grabs Mira by the ankle and uses him to hit Dial before sending them in the ground. A large explosion of ki fills the sky with they realise the two have finally fused together and Xeno EX Kakatz emerges in the sky.